Mockingbird
by sbu-liz
Summary: Annette has issues with sharing herself. Guarded to a fault, she becomes involved with a top superstar despite her best intentions. Cena/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Soo, first chapter fic in a long time. Hope it goes well, that's all I know.**

**I don't own any of the superstars or divas mentioned in this work of fiction.**

* * *

><p>John Cena feigned sleep in the backseat of the rental car. He was doing a damn good job if he had to assess himself, too. From under his lashes, he watched as Annette Delhomme focused on the road. She entertained herself by singing along with the play list that piped through the car's speakers, every now and then turning her head to talk with Natalie Neidhart.<p>

The two women were practically inseparable. When Annette had been called up from FCW a year ago, Nattie had taken the younger girl under her wing. At only twenty three, Annette had a lot to learn and all the potential in the world and had practically glued herself to the most influential people in the company.

All he had to do was realize he was in the backseat of her rental and know that was true. He hadn't seen a girl as driven and as hungry to succeed as Annette come in from FCW in several years. She was unique in that sense beyond all others. Her temper drove her, spurred her on. He'd seen her bite back anger that could rival even his worse days, and she'd swear it wasn't even scratching the surface with her.

Because of that, they'd become fast friends. She laughed easily and didn't take anything other than her career very seriously. She liked to joke around and sing Miley Cyrus songs as she traipsed through the back, much to the amusement and chagrin of the other workers. She went out with everyone after every show and partied with the best of them. Annette was just a genuine joy to be around more often than not.

He continued to watch her as unobtrusively as possible. John marveled at how beautiful she could be when she smiled, really smiled, and let it reach her big gray eyes. Despite being so easygoing, she was guarded about her personal life, never letting anyone have something to use against her. Just a very private person, but there was really nothing wrong with that. It was probably the smart thing to do, but still…

He suppressed a sigh. He was watching her and analyzing her like it would amount to something. She fussed with her auburn hair as they stopped at a red light. She glanced back at him and gave him a curious look before smiling softly. She nudged Nattie and the blond turned to her. Pointing back at him, she mouthed, 'He's sleeping,' before they shared a giggle.

The car began moving along smoothly again, Nattie leaning over the console to turn the music down so as not to wake him. She gave Annie a sidelong glance.

"He stares at you sometimes," she said slyly.

Annette had the good sense to look startled for a few almost imperceptible seconds before plastering on a cool exterior once again. She shrugged lightly. "Who doesn't? I'm pretty hot."

Nattie dropped her head back against the seat and let out a low laugh as Annette stuck her tongue out at her. She turned serious for a moment.

"No, I mean, he stares at you.," she told her young friend. She knew for a fact that the brunette didn't have much experience in matters of men. She'd confided as much when a few male fans had cat called at her for the first time. It made her feel so uncomfortable and ill at ease that she'd almost thrown up. She didn't like attention all that much, especially not that kind of attention.

"He needs to stop, then," Annette answered defiantly. A deep frown creased her brow. She realized that sounded childish and stupid, but her gut reaction was to push everything away as quickly as possible. She couldn't afford to get involved with anyone, least of all the face of the company. What if everything went south? What would that do to her chances in the business? What about the publicity and the questions and the problems?

"Still," Nattie clucked her teeth, "It wouldn't hurt to give someone a shot, just once. You might realize you've been missing out on something.."

Annette choked on a scoff. "Like what?"

"Companionship, a shoulder to lean on.."

"I have you for that, and I call my mom every day…"

"Well, at the very, very least, sex…You must be hard up by now. I mean, in the year I've known you, I've never seen you with or heard you talk about any guy, at all."

"Maybe if I'd actually had sex already, I would be concerned with that, but I have to admit that I'm really just…not. I know how to take care of myself."

John's breath caught in his throat and he sputtered, trying to breathe again. Both women looked back worriedly. Nattie turned in her seat while Annette eyed him through the rear view mirror.

"You okay?" Nattied blinked at him, taking in the bewildered look on his face. "Bad dream?"

"Y..yeah, you could say that," he cleared his throat and beat his fist against his massive chest. It felt like his heart had stopped. Is this what women always talked about in a car when they thought no one could hear them? Jesus… "Where're we at, anyway?"

Annette looked at the clock and scrunched her nose as she tried to gauge the distance. "We should be in Tampa for four, not counting the traffic we'll hit when we get into the city…so, maybe another two hours at the least."

"Do we have time to stop somewhere for a few minutes?" Nattie asked.

"Sure," Annette smiled, "That sounds great, actually. I need to stretch my legs and there's a rest area just a few miles ahead."

"Great! Hey, Ty, wake up!" Nattie lightly tapped the sleeping Tyson Kidd's knee, laughing as he jumped headlong out of slumber. He looked like a deer in headlights as he took in his surroundings. Annette pulled off the interstate and into the rest area. Everyone clamored out and stretched before going their separate ways.

Nattie and Tyson took their time finding the vending machines, leaving Annette and John alone for a few minutes. John leaned against the hood of the car while Annette sprawled out on the grass. It was by no means an uncomfortable silence, and while he had another chance, John looked her over.

She was really fucking tiny. At barely 5'2", she was one of the shortest girls in the back. He could see why they were grooming her for ring announcer rather than wrestler. He could also tell that got to her a bit. She had confessed as much when they asked her to sing the National Anthem before each show. That was the first time he'd seen her get angry and he guessed it was because they'd flat out refused to let her wrestle like she had in developmental.

"I can't believe it's almost been a year," she suddenly told him, sitting up on her elbows. "It went by so fast."

John shrugged. "Yeah, it does that. On a scale of one to ten, how was it?"

She scrunched her nose up the way she always did when she was thinking. "A seven, maybe a seven and a half. They really fucked me up when they told me I wouldn't be allowed to fight on TV. Guess I'm not that good, though," she laughed a bit to hide her discomfort. It had broken her heart, to be honest. Her stepfather had warned her that her size wouldn't do her any favors, but it had still torn her apart to hear one of the bookers lay it out so plainly.

"But you like singing, right? You seem to, at least…"

"Yeah," a rare full smile bloomed on her face, "If I hadn't gotten involved in the biz, I'd probably be fighting for a spot on Broadway, so it's a nice consolation prize."

Annette pulled herself up and brushed off a few wayward leaves and pine needles. John smirked as he noticed a few caught in the long waves of her hair. He crooked a finger at her and gestured for her to turn around once she got close enough.

Annette marveled that someone so large could be so gentle as he tugged the leaves from her dark, silky locks. His fingers skimmed the nape of her neck and she had to fight the urge to jump away from him. It was like he'd burned her with that light touch. Her heart practically leapt from her chest as she pulled away as politely as she could.

The scent of wildflowers wafted up from her hair as she moved away. It was intoxicating. Her hair slipped through his fingers, leaving him with an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. Without thinking, John reached for her wrist. Christ, she was small. His hand wrapped around the delicate bones almost twice over.

"Th..thanks," she muttered, startling as his large hand wrapped around her tiny wrist. Instinctively, she tried to pull it back. Just as surprised, John let go quickly. He'd spooked her. She cradled her wrist protectively against her body.

"Sorry.." his blue eyes shone with sincerity. She quickly looked away, unable to meet his gaze. He thought about reaching out to her again but quickly stamped that urge down. Thankfully, Nattie and Tyson chose that moment to walk back up.

Nattie sensed something had passed between the two. The way Annie had pulled into herself and the way John's jaw was set spoke volumes. Even Tyson could sense the tension that had taken over in the short time they'd been gone.

Annette mentally shook herself. She was being ridiculous. Jingling the keys, she forced a smile and moved toward the driver's side again.

"Alright, we're wastin' daylight. Let's get moving," she chirped, injecting an overdose of happy into her words. Nattie vowed to ask her what had happened once they were alone. The older Diva watched as John shook his head and climbed into the backseat. He angrily shoved his headphones on, blocking them all out.

Annette wished she could do the same thing, but it wasn't Nattie or Ty's fault that she was on edge. They didn't deserve her bitchier side. Hell, not even John deserved it, but his hands on her had…

Her first instinct had been to reach back and that scared her. She didn't need to think that way. If she hadn't moved when she did, she would have swung at him, or worse. Her brain was on fire. She wanted to rage against everything and everyone but she'd never forgive herself if she'd acted on any of those impulses.

Sighing heavily, she started the car and continued on to Tampa.

_Two hours later..._

Nattie slammed the door to her house. She felt predatory as she stalked toward the brunette.

"Spill," she demanded, cornering her against the couch. Annie actually looked around her as though she were about to bolt. "I mean it. What the hell happened back there?"

Annie frowned and narrowed her eyes at her. "Nothin'."

Mirroring her expression, Nattie stared down at her, doing her best to seem intimidating. "Don't lie to me. You owe me that much after the car ride from Hell."

Pressing her fingers to her temples, Annie rubbed them soothingly. She had a bitch of a headache now.

"We talked." There. That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

Nattie looked horrified. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything!" she defended. "I got some leaves in my hair and he…fished them out."

Annie squirmed uncomfortably, looking at Nattie with one eye open and her head tilted to the side. She fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt while trying not to sound like a five year old.

"And?" Nattie knew there was much more to the story. There had to be. "Did he try something?"

"N..no. I tried to pull away and he pulled me back," she hung her head in shame. "I'm an idiot, aren't I? Hearing it come out of my own mouth, I realize how stupid that was. I acted like he was about to rape me."

Pulling her younger friend into a tight hug, Nattie tried to laugh. "We have to get you used to guys making moves on you."

Annette gave her a lopsided smile. "Well, I'm not really used to this sort of stuff. Guys in my hometown were always too intimidated by me to ever be interested, I think. I'm pretty scary."

"Oh, yes, tiny little girls are just the scariest thing ever."

"I turn into the Incredible Hulk when I get angry," she joked, then laughed at the mental image that produced. "I remember where the guest room is. I'll go change so we can grab something to eat, k?"

"Sounds like a plan, girly," Nattie answered, watching as Annette disappeared into the back of the house. She fished out her phone and checked the time. An evil thought crept into her mind…No, she shook her head. She couldn't do that to Annie. That was just too cruel.

But, it would be for her own good. Resigning herself to just do it, she began texting like her life depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd really love to know what you think of it. I like critiques a whooole lot.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

So, chapter two. Yey. Kind of hard to write, ended up deleting the first version of this, but I stuck with it and got this done. Enjoy.

**I do not own any of the characters, people or places in this work of fiction except for Annette. Please read at your own risk. **

* * *

><p>Nattie killed the engine as they pulled her favorite local Chinese place. She glanced at Annie, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.<p>

"You love me, right?" Nattie asked much too sweetly. She batted her eyelashes and even gave her best puppy dog eyes.

Annie immediately felt like she was in some sort of danger. "What did you do?"

In a flash, Nattie slammed on all the child locks in the car. "Please don't be angry with me…"

"What did you do?" Annie's voice rose a bit, colored with a note of panic as she reiterated her question.

"We're going to eat, right?" Annie nodded to show she was on board so far. "Then we're going out for drinks, yes? I might have invited some people along for the second half of the night."

Annie began to bang her head against the window. Nattie was always trying to pair her up like this. "No. No, no, no…"

"Yes, yes, yes! John is going.."

"No, you didn't! You did not let…him…know!" Annie whimpered as she slammed her head particularly hard at the mere mention of John.

"I did. And he seemed really happy that you wanted to see him, especially after this afternoon."

"Thing is, Natalie dear, that I do not want to see him. I have no dignity left to scrape together after freaking out on him," She spoke quickly, even more panicked. She felt like hyperventilating, or worse…

"Well, see, I explained to him that.."

Annie suddenly made a noise that sounded remarkably like a wounded animal. Now that she thought about it, she felt like one of those wolves that would chew its own foot off to get out of a trap. Maybe if she gnawed her leg off at the knee she could beg off and get Nattie to take her to the emergency room.

Fat chance.

Rounding on the blonde, Annie tried to keep her voice steady. "Okay, I'm going to put on my smile and fake it through the night, but if you ever think about doing this again, don't. I mean it. I'm tired of always fending them off after you've told them God knows what."

"I promise, this is the last time. Scout's Honor," Nattie smiled and held up two fingers. She released the child locks and set out to get them a table.

* * *

><p>Annette sighed as she checked herself one last time in the passenger side mirror. As usual, the top layer of her dark hair was meticulously pulled back, leaving the bottom half cascading down her back. Her makeup was perfect, but she reapplied a coat of tinted lip-gloss just to make sure.<p>

The passenger side door flew open as Nattie hauled her out and into the balmy night air.

"C'mon, a bunch of the girls have already started shots," she explained as she drug her toward the door. Hastily, Annie tried to be sure that her swing top and jeans were just so, all while balancing on the thin heels of her black lace pumps. The door to the club opened and loud, driving music poured over them. The bass resonated deep in their chests as they pushed through the crowd and found the table where everyone from the company was stashing their stuff.

Upon their arrival, a shot glass was pushed into her free hand while someone took her purse. Annie held her nose and tossed the clear liquid back like a pro, shaking her head as it burned down her throat.

"Good Christ, that's strong shit," she exclaimed, much to Nattie and Barbie's amusement. "Someone be a doll and get me a 151 and diet coke."

"Ty, you heard the girl. Get me a cosmo, and B probably wants another round of shots sent over here."

"Yes, Mistress," Tyson drawled as he left. A few minutes later, a large tray filled with twenty shots made it back to the table, along with a small dish of limes and an even smaller bowl of rock salt. Tyson handed Annie and Nattie their drinks and left to find some of the guys.

Annie eyed the tequila and limes warily. "Tell me we're not…"

"Oh, but we are!" Barbie chirped. "Wait until Beth gets here and we're all doing shots. Last one to finish buys the next round!"

As if on cue, Beth appeared and scooted in next to Nattie. Barbie began lining up the glasses, five to each girl, along with a lime and line of salt for each of them.

"Shouldn't we have an impartial judge or something?" Beth spoke up, already anticipating the entire race degenerating into drunken claims of superiority.

The dangerous glint returned to Nattie's eye. "Great idea, Beth! Hey, John! C'mere a minute!"

Annette's heart nearly stopped. She'd psyched herself out, telling herself it was likely they'd never even run into each other since it was such a big club. She took a large gulp from her rum and coke as John approached the table, regretting it as soon as she had to stamp down the burning urge to cough.

"We need a judge," Nattie said matter of factly. "Last one to finish buys the next twenty."

"Oookay," John laughed. It seemed he was doing his best to avoid her gaze just like she was. Good. The embarrassment of earlier might make him keep his distance.

Ten shots later, Annette was thoroughly tipsy, bordering on blacking out drunk. She didn't know why she'd let Barbie talk her into doing so many. She wasn't really known for holding her liquor well. Slowly, she picked her way out into the parking lot, her legs wobbly from more than just her perilously tall heels.

She felt flushed, a common side effect of alcohol with her. The world didn't really obey the same laws as it did when she was sober, either. Her vision felt like it was tilted sideways constantly. Leaning her head back against the bricks of the building, Annette closed her eyes, hoping to stop the spinning sensation that had taken over.

"You okay?" John's deep voice startled her, her hazel eyes snapping open. Instantly, regret hit her. The world still wasn't tilted right. She decided to use that to her advantage and closed them again.

"Y..yeah. Too much to drink, I guess," she muttered, hoping her sentence was at least mildly coherent. She heard him make a noise in the back his throat that sounded close to disapproval.

"Yeah, you really tore up the drinks tonight, kid," he joked, coming to stand beside her. "Trying to forget something or just lost track?"

"Barbie tricked me," she whined, covering her eyes with her arm. Annie lost her balance for a moment, but John's strong hands were there to steady her. There was no more avoiding him as she looked up into his bright eyes.

"I'm sorry," she blurted dumbly, her cheeks flushed from more than just drinks now. "I was stupid earlier. I guess I'm just not used to people like you."

John smiled. He looked nice when he smiled, she thought. "People like me?"

The words felt trapped in her throat. She tried to wrap her mouth around them. "Your…kind."

He still wasn't getting it. She could see the confusion written plain as day on his face.

"Boys have always been very put off by me…" She nodded seriously. His bark of laughter made her see red. "What's so funny?"

"Well, for one, I'm not a boy," he told her as he pressed her further into his hard body so that she was trapped between the wall and him. She licked her lips unconsciously, thoroughly confused as to how she'd landed in this predicament. "And you're, what, 23? You shouldn't worry about boys. You should be thinking about men. Men aren't intimidated by intense women. They're usually up for the challenge."

Maybe it was the alcohol that gave her the tiny spark of courage to play along even though she feared where this was going. "Do you know where I can find someone who'd be up to the challenge?"

John arched an eyebrow. He'd expected her to turn tail and run. She looked up at him with hazy eyes. Her breathing hitched. He snaked a hand into the mass of auburn locks and cradled the back of her head in his massive palm.

"I'm game if you are," he whispered, leaning in so that their faces were only inches apart. Her eyes slipped closed as he closed the space between them with a chaste kiss. She braced herself with one hand on his forearm and the other against his chest. The kiss was so light she thought she might be dreaming.

Annette blinked up at him, completely sobered up as he pulled away. She looked scared and small. Still, she didn't try to push him away, though her gaze slipped to the ground, unable to face him.

"What's wrong, Annie?" he asked as he turned her face to him with a gentle finger under her chin.

She shook her head. "This changes things…so much.."

A frown tugged the corners of John's mouth down. She sounded like she was choking on the words.

"So? I don't care. I want them to change. Always playing 'he who cares the least' while you flirted with me was getting old!" He winced at how angry his last statement sounded, and how she mentally pulled further into herself. With gentle force, she pushed him away from her, creating enough space to free herself.

"I…I don't want you to wake up and hate me one day. Nothing can be the same now!" Annette mentally kicked herself as the words flew out of her mouth. She sounded deranged, but that was exactly how she felt anytime someone got close to her. She was scared to let them see the real her, to let anyone in. "I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with any of this…"

"Then we'll take it slow. There's no reason not to. All you have to do is say the word, Annette," he told her, and again she felt sincerity roll off of him in waves. He meant every word he said. She was suddenly worried that she would only end up betraying that pure, unadulterated trust he was putting in her.

"I'd like that," she tried to smile, but couldn't quite make it reach her eyes. Inside, her brain was on fire. Thousands of emotions and thoughts raged through her as she stepped into the unknown territory of romance. She vaguely registered him stepping closer to her and kissing her cheek before nuzzling her ear.

"Just say the word," he whispered before pulling away. She nodded, unable to find her voice. An odd sensation had settled in her chest.

Just as an awkward silence overtook them, the door to the club swung open. Out stepped a very drunk Nattie and Barbie being ushered out by Tyson and Beth. Nattie's eyes lit up as she spotted Annette.

"Annie! I was lookin' fer ya," she slurred, much to Barbie's delight. "Barbie and Beth are goin' to stay with us tonight, too! Sleep over, eh?"

Barbie giggled as she fell over herself, only to be caught by Beth. "Yeah, it's goin' to be like high school!"

"I'm going to drive them home," Tyson told her, looking miserable. "You can try to squeeze in between Drunk and Drunker if you want."

"Well," Annette looked back toward John. Riding between two drunks for a half hour didn't sound appealing, but neither did an uncomfortable ride with John. "I'll catch a ride home with someone else. Don't worry about it."

As they left, she turned to John and shrugged. Wordlessly, he lead her to his car and opened the passenger side door for her. Several minutes of silence on the road were broken when John spoke up.

"Don't fall asleep on me," he murmured as she lay her head against the window.

"Mmm," she whimpered, "Sorry, my head's still a little swimmy. I'm really not used to drinking so much. I'm going to have hell to pay in the morning, aren't I?"

John's deep chuckle was oddly soothing, "Most definitely."

Annie cracked an eye open as they pulled to a stop in front of Nattie's condo. Her car was already in the drive, so Tyson must have had some success at corralling them into the house.

"Thanks for the ride," she whispered, completely unsure of how she was supposed to end the night now. She chanced a quick look at him from the corner of her eye and instantly felt terrible. Cautiously, and against all of her better judgment, Annie leaned over the console and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, again. Night."

"Night," he replied, watching as she glanced around the car nervously.

The smile on his face was worth putting herself on the line, she thought as she climbed out of the car. He waited for her to make it inside before pulling away. As the door closed, she looked around the strangely quiet house.

Tyson appeared from the master bedroom and gave her a small smile. "They're all passed out on her bed. I'm taking the couch."

"Take the guestroom, Ty. You only own the place. I'll take the couch."

"Nattie would kill me if she found out I let you sleep on the couch," he told her seriously. "Besides, I need some shitty TV to put me to sleep. Night, Ann."

"Night, Ty," she muttered as she passed him, bumping her hip against his in a friendly way. She closed the door quietly and fished out her pajamas. After taking off all of her make up and changing, she climbed into the plush bed and stared at the ceiling.

So much had happened since the morning. Annie tried to connect the dots as her eyes drifted closed, the soft music on from her Within Temptation play list lulling her into a half sleep. She'd woken up expecting a usual travel day with a rare night off to be spent only mildly tipsy at some local pub. Instead, she'd experienced the car ride from Hell, followed by a very tense dinner spent psyching herself up for a night in a loud, crowded club. Somehow, though all of that, she'd managed to drag John with her and start the one thing she'd never expected. Her first truly intimate relationship since her Freshmen year at TCU when her world had come crashing down.

She hoped nothing would come crashing down in flames quite like it had then. Her last thought before falling asleep was John's complete trust in her, and how she wished she didn't only destroy what she touched.

* * *

><p>Reviews and Critiques appreciated. I'm a big girl. I can handle it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the superstars or divas mentioned in this work of fiction.**

* * *

><p>All of the lights in the front part of the house were dimmed, something Annette couldn't have been more grateful for. It was just after seven in the morning and she had the worst hangover she'd ever experienced. As she shuffled into the living room, she was assaulted by the smell of fried eggs. It took everything in her not to run for the bathroom.<p>

"Stop cooking eggs, Tyson!" Nattie growled from her spot face down on the couch. Barbie was draped over the recliner while Beth was curled up on the loveseat. All of them had huge pairs of sunglasses on, much like Annie had decided to wear. She groaned and lay down on top of Nattie, earning an unladylike grunt from the blond.

"I hate you, B," Annie muttered, burying her face in her arms in a desperate attempt to block out the smells coming from the kitchen.

Barbie groaned. "It's okay. I hate me, too, right now."

"Let's never do that again," Beth amended, a round of agreements coming from the four.

"Ahh, sleeping beauty is up," Tyson noted as he walked into the living room, placing his plate of bacon, eggs and toast on the coffee table before sitting on the floor to eat. "Who drove you home last night anyway? You just sort of appeared…"

Annie took a deep breath. "John brought me home."

Nattie sat up suddenly, causing her to fall with a thud to the floor. "Wait…What?"

"John gave me a ride," she repeated, fixing her sunglasses. "Please don't say it…"

"I told you so! I told you so! I. Told. You. So!" Her hangover seemingly forgotten, Nattie danced around the room. "I'm going get dressed. Who's coming celebrate at the gym with me?"

She was answered with a chorus of groans. Nattie sprinted off towards the master bedroom as Annie picked herself up.

"So, you and John, huh?" Tyson asked between bites. Annie tried not to look offended or angry, though this was exactly what she didn't want to happen.

"It's nothing serious yet," she answered, sitting cross-legged on the couch and crossing her arms in front of her, effectively creating a physical barrier between herself and the others. "He just drove me home. It's not even a relationship. It's a ride home."

"Ah, but you said, 'yet'," Beth pointed out. She was pretty sharp for someone who was supposed to be hung over.

Annette pulled further into herself, practically burrowing into the couch cushions. "What, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

"I think it's really sweet," Barbie chimed in, pushing her glasses up so that Annette could see she was being sincere. "It's about damn time, at least."

"What she said," Tyson remarked. "You had to be sick of playing third wheel to me and Nattie by now."

Annette sighed and started to relax. She was pretty safe here. None of them were malicious rumor spreaders nor were they vicious land sharks out to eat her. "I wish I could just start where you and Nattie are. It would make things much easier."

"We were in the same boat as you once," Nattie chirped as she walked back in. "If it was anyone else, I'd tell you that you have a reason to be so cautious, but it's John. The only thing you have to fear is the paparazzi and a few smarks on the internet."

Annie blanched. "Oh, goody."

"You're not going to please everybody, Ann. Might as well please yourself, eh?" Nattie hugged her shoulders from behind the couch. "I changed my mind. I want to go to the beach instead."

Everyone brightened up immediately. The girls scrambled toward the bedrooms with a vengeance. Thirty minutes later and everyone was ready to hit the sand. They didn't have much time before they would have to get ready for meet and greets, press junkets and a show later. An hour or so on the beach would be a welcome escape and a good cure for their hangovers.

The night came all too quickly. Again, Annette had spent the better part of the day mentally preparing herself to face John again. Except for a few texts, they hadn't spoken since the ride home from the club. He offered to take her out to eat after the show, just the two of them, and she'd accepted.

Cheers from the crowd flowed over her as she stepped into the ring to start the show in the traditional way. "Ladies and Gentlemen, would you please rise for the singing of our National Anthem?"

Once the first notes filtered into the arena, she was in her element again. All of the stress from the previous day melted away as she belted out the lyrics pitch perfect. Once she was finished, the show began in earnest, with the cameras beginning to roll as they went live.

John's music cued almost immediately, the cheers nearly blowing the roof off the place. Annette kept her "show smile" on as he entered the ring and began to strut around per his usual antics. She handed him the microphone once he was done and gave a little wave when he winked at her. She left the ring to sit with the time keeper and Justin Roberts. They were still having her shadow him during televised shows, to make sure she had it right before they put her on the line.

Justin handed her a small earpiece so she could hear the cues from the trucks and learn the rhythm of the shows. It passed quickly, with the usual overrun and the obligatory dark match to send the crowd home happy. Nothing out of the ordinary for them.

Once it was over, she made her way to the back, intent on checking her hair and makeup before meeting John. She decided to stay in the dress and shoes she'd worn for the night. The black and red cocktail dress and red peep toe pumps were dressy, but not overly so. Nattie swatted at her hair as she passed behind her in the locker room.

"Someone's looking for you," she sang teasingly. Annie stuck her tongue out at her before turning to reapply her ruby red lipstick.

"I'm not going out there looking tore up," she told her. "Tell me straight. Appropriate date wear or not?"

Nattie considered the outfit she had on. "Eh, it'll do."

The blonde laughed at the indignant look that her friend gave her. Annie huffed loudly before turning on her heel and opening the door.

"I'll have you know I look gorgeous!" she remarked, fire in her eyes.

"Something we can both agree on," John's deep voice startled her into taking a few steps back. She had to stop herself from slamming the door in his face.

"Uh, hi," she muttered lamely. "Ready, I guess."

"Think fast!" Nattie called as she tossed her purse to her. "And lighten up. He's still the same guy you joked around with like an idiot two days ago."

Annie nodded, taking Nattie's words to heart as she quickly caught up to John. "So, where're we going?"

"That's a surprise, but I promise it isn't Mexican food," he told her as he held the door the parking garage open for her.

He'd actually listened all those times she'd been rambling on in the car. She hated Mexican food with a passion. Even the smell icked her out. She decided to be a little bold as she smiled playfully. "Can I have a hint?"

"No hints," John answered, his face deathly serious.

"Twenty questions, then. You know I'm shit at that game."

He considered that suggestion, exaggerating his movements. "Fine…I guess we can play twenty questions."

"Am I overdressed?"

"You could never be overdressed. That's one."

She climbed into the passenger's side as he walked around the front of the car. She'd make sure her next question was a good one as he started the car.

"Is it Asian?" Mentally, she ran through a list of all the sushi places in Tampa. There was a plethora, really.

"Nada."

"Okay, Italian?"

"Yes. It's an Italian place," John conceded. "You're cheating."

"What? How's that cheating?" she asked angrily.

"You're too specific. You're supposed to ask things like, 'Is it somewhere I can eat?'" he pulled a stupid face and she laughed, surprised at how at ease she felt with him, suddenly.

"Well, y'know us dumb country folk, always bein' pacific and such," she did her best hick accent while looking out the window, trying to figure out where they were going. She was in a part of the city she didn't recognize, but she had never really explored much of Tampa to begin with.

After a few more minutes of questions, he finally pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant just off the docks.

"I didn't even know this existed," Annie told him as they entered the restaurant. It was empty except for them, something she figured John was betting on.

"The seafood here is really fresh," He placed a large hand on the small of her back and guided her through the tables toward the back. "You're not allergic or anything, right?"

"Are you kidding me? I grew up in Port Isabel, Texas. We practically lived on what we caught that day."

He held her chair out for her and she sat down, waiting for him to sit opposite of her.

"Good. I was worried that was something you'd forgot to tell us," he breathed a sigh of relief as the waiter came to take their order.

She looked at him sideways. "You won't think badly of me if I eat calamari in front of you, will you?"

The look he gave her was incredulous. She actually had to ask? "Uh…no…"

She looked visibly relieved as she gave the waiter her order. "Sorry, it's just that Nattie always freaks out when it comes to the table…especially the grilled stuff."

"So, you grew up in Port Isabel..and.."

"Are you asking for my life story, Cena?" she looked at him from over her glass of white wine, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes," he answered unashamedly. All he knew was the little bit of information she'd given out over the last year, which amounted to hating Mexican food and having terrible taste in music.

She sighed heavily, taking a bite of her pasta and swallowing before starting. "My mom met my step-dad when I was ten, that's when we moved to Port Isabel. Before that, we lived on the bad side of Houston after my dad died."

John kicked himself as she began to focus carefully on her plate of food. "I'm sorry.."

Her head shot up. "Don't be. I barely remember him. My step-dad was the best thing that ever happened to us. Without him, I never would have gotten out of Houston or gone to college, and my mom never would have made it past 35. So, don't be sorry. Everything happens for a reason, right?"

"What's your step-father do for a living?" He almost hated to ask. He already felt like he was prying.

Annie took another sip of wine. "He's retired from the Feds. He worked for Immigration and was stationed in Port Isabel since it's right on the border and they had a pretty big holding facility just inland of the Island."

"Wow…" Not quite sure how to take that, John finished up his meal.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" he asked. "You can google me and get whatever you need."

Laughing, she shook her head. "Fine. Do you hate being idolized by thousands of teenage girls?"

"Sometimes it's a real pain, but I love the job. It's all I ever wanted."

"Yeah, me, too," she nodded. "The guys in the back think I'm too small, though."

"They just don't want to risk you getting hurt. Can't really blame them," he soothed as their ticket came. "Besides, don't you like the announcing gig?"

"I don't mind it. It goes right along with what I took in college," she shrugged. She let him lead her out of the restaurant and back to the car. It was just after midnight and they had to be on the road for five in the morning. "That was really nice."

"Were you expecting a disaster?" Yes, she was, John answered himself. You know she thought about everything that could possibly go wrong.

"I was worried you wouldn't like me," she admitted quietly, keeping her gaze focused out the window.

He made a noise low in his throat. "I wouldn't have asked you out in the first place if I didn't like you."

She sighed delicately, the sound hitting that strange place in his chest she always seemed to find. "I know…it's just that…"

"What, doll?"

Annie's head swung to look at him. She hadn't expected the endearment to slip off his lips. She decided she owed it to him to be honest. "I'm not a very good person once you get to know me. I'm complicated and I'm not worth it."

"Who told you that?" the anger in his voice surprised both of them. "Who told you that you weren't worth it?"

She felt like a scolded child as she looked at her feet. She shrugged.

"Tell me."

"Me. I told myself that I'm not worth it," she whispered, never having actually put words to the feeling. "I'll only fuck everything up."

Suddenly, she was blinking back tears. No…No, no, no, she couldn't cry in front of him. She brushed them away hastily. The car pulled to a stop in front of Nattie's condo. The silence was stifling.

"I'm sorry," she broke in, feeling guilty for ruining what was otherwise a perfect first date. "I shouldn't have said anything…"

"You have no idea how normal you are, do you?" John asked her. Annette blinked confusedly. That wasn't what she had expected in all the ways she had imagined what would happen next.

"Eh..Excuse me?" she looked at him with big eyes, preparing herself for the next unexpected thing to come out of his mouth.

"You're sweet, you're funny…Not to mention, you're beautiful, doll. There's nothing wrong with you. So what if you're complicated? Think for a minute and name one person who isn't. It's not a character flaw," John answered honestly. "It sounds like you're beating yourself up for being human."

She stared at him, genuinely surprised again, her mouth agape. "I've…No one's ever put it so plainly before."

"But it makes sense, right?"

Annie nodded. "Actually, I beat myself for not being perfect."

"Perfect's overrated, Annie," he whispered, suddenly close enough to her for her to smell his cologne. She looked into his open, honest blue eyes and felt a knot of tension ease in her chest. Leaning forward slightly, she pressed her lips to his cautiously.

John was surprised that she had made the first move, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. His hand moved to cradle the back of her head while the other cupped her cheek. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, asking for permission. She whimpered and allowed him entrance, shuddering as his tongue explored her mouth.

John deepened the kiss, groaning at her sweet flavor mixed with the tartness of her wine from dinner. He broke the kiss for a moment, lifting the console and tugging her to him before settling her on his lap. Once she was comfortably straddling his lap, he moved in to kiss her again, her arms wrapping around the back of his neck.

Breaking the kiss again, he moved from her mouth to her ear, breathing in the scent of her hair. Wildflowers, just like the first time he'd ran his hands through the thick mass of auburn waves. He kissed down her neck, alternating between gentle kisses and light nips before sucking on her sensitive pulse point.

Annette didn't know how to react. Her heart raced. It felt like it was going to beat out of her chest any moment. She whimpered as he assaulted her neck with his lips, unconsciously grinding her hips down against him. His loud growl brought both of them back to the present. She looked at him as though she'd never seen him before.

"We need to stop," he whispered before stealing another kiss from her sweet lips. He lifted her from his lap effortlessly and placed her back in her seat before getting out of the car and opening the door for her. He walked her to the door of the condo, smiling down at her flushed face.

"Thank you for tonight… It was…different," she affirmed before quickly correcting herself. "Good different, I swear!"

His deep laugh made her want to curl up against his chest. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early, right?"

She nodded. "At the airport, right."

He leaned down and kissed her one last time before pulling away to kiss her forehead gently. "Night."

"Good night, John…"

Nattie's ear piercing shriek broke the quiet of the night as she hauled her inside.

"You guys were making out in his car! I saw!" she exclaimed, practically bouncing on her toes.

Annie blushed deeply. "Er..um..

"Oh, I'm so happy it's working out," Nattie told her, pulling her into a crushing hug. "We have to go to bed now, but you are telling me all about this tomorrow on the way to the airport, okay?"

"Yes, ma'm," Annie answered, if only to protect herself from a very violent Nattie should she refuse. She moved past the blond and to the guestroom, closing the door quickly before Nattie could change her mind. Climbing into bed, she marveled at how she could have such a change of fortune in so little time. Closing her eyes, Annette resolved not to question it.

* * *

><p><strong>The ice is starting to melt. Reviewscritiques appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the superstars or divas mentioned in this work of fiction.**

* * *

><p>The ride to the airport wasn't a long one, kept pretty entertaining by Nattie's excited squeals and jokes at her expense. Annette rushed through the practically deserted terminal before going through security. She was glad she had decided to wear a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt, her long hair pulled into a side ponytail. She sat at the gate, crowded with wrestlers and production crew, and pulled her sneakers back on.<p>

"Mornin', sunshine."

Her grey eyes flicked up to meet John's blue. He was incredibly chipper for having only four hours of sleep. She half-smiled at him before going back to tying her shoes.

"Mornin'," she yawned, sitting back heavily as he settled into the seat beside her. "Least favorite part of this job."

"The early hours or the plane ride?" He asked, his large hand capturing her small one to trace the delicate bones. She tried her best to relax and enjoy the soothing sensations it was causing.

"Both," she sighed, leaning her head tentatively against one broad shoulder. This was the first time she'd been so public with any sort of affection, except maybe with her mom or step-dad. It felt strange to give herself over to her softer, unguarded side. She pulled her legs up to curl under her, turning so that she could face him.

"At least it's only a puddle jumper to Orlando. Two more hours of sleep, barring unforeseen turbulence." He didn't miss the way she blanched slightly.

"Ugh, it's not a prop, is it?" Her head swiveled to check the window, but it was no use. The pitch black only caused her sleepy reflection to stare back at her. Self consciously, she traced the dark circles under her eyes. She and Nattie had overslept and she must have forgotten to put enough concealer to not resemble warmed over death. Biting her bottom lip, she resisted the urge to scrub at her face with her palms.

John watched her lose touch with the world around her. He turned her head toward him with a gentle touch. "Hey, whatcha thinking about?"

"What?" Annie blinked rapidly as he gently pulled her out of herself. "Nothing."

"I lost you for a second," he flashed her a grin, the kind that made everyone want to smile with him. Before she could answer, the gate opened for them to board. She shrugged a thin shoulder in response before grabbing her carryon and walking ahead of him toward the gate.

* * *

><p>The door to her hotel room glided open and she wearily set her bags down. Annette glanced around the room and sighed. It was as generic as hotel rooms could get. Rubbing her temples, she flopped down face first onto the king sized bed, huffing out a long breath of air.<p>

She hated feeling rushed, and that exactly how the day had gone. It wasn't even over yet. She had two hours to herself before she would have to leave for the Smackdown tapings downtown. On top of all that, getting only four hours of sleep, not counting the few times she drifted off on the flight, was finally wearing her down.

A soft knock at the door stirred her from her thoughts. Reluctantly, Annie pulled herself up from the bed and made her way to the door. Standing on her toes, she checked to see who it was and quickly opened the door.

"I thought you had…"

"Finished up early," John smiled down at her. She stepped aside and let him in. "You don't look so good."

Annie rolled her eyes and closed the door. "Gee, thanks. You sure know how to sweet talk a girl."

He pulled her into a tight hug. "You feelin' okay, sunshine?"

"Four hours of sleep," she groaned into his chest, awkwardly wrapping her thin arms around his middle. John shook his head and pulled her toward the bed. He settled her down and then drew the blinds before flicking off the overhead lights. The room was hazy with only the glow from the small bedside lamp.

Annie couldn't take her eyes off of him. She wasn't sure what he was doing, and it made her nervous. After making sure everything was to his liking, he climbed into bed next to her.

"You have no idea how hard it will be for me to keep still at three in the afternoon," he began, pulling her into his side, "but you look like you need some quiet time."

"John, I'll be fine. You don't have to stay with me," she sighed, feeling out of place.

"Go to sleep, Annie," he drawled, then tugged the brim of his cap over his eyes, leaving no room for argument.

Realizing she was beaten, Annie tried her best to relax against the hard planes of his body. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on everything but how she felt. She soon began to listen to his heartbeat, steady and calm. She tried to match her breathing to his, like she did with her dad when she was younger.

John watched her unashamedly. There was something about her that kept her from giving all of herself over to him. He didn't mean sex, either. She always held a part of herself back, even when she was completely relaxed. Her eyelashes fluttered as she fell into a light sleep, her breathing in time with his own. He felt her pulse against his bicep, a beat off from his.

The alarms on their phones startled both of them out of a light doze. John instinctively pulled her closer. Annie sat up and rubbed at her eyes. "Hi," she muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"'Sup?" John picked himself up and stretched before scooping her up off the bed and giving her the tightest hug of her life before setting her down on her feet.

Annie blinked at him. She was struck dumb. Trying to comprehend that she had fallen asleep next to a man for the first time in three years made her mind reel. She shook away the cobwebs and quickly grabbed her show bag and purse before heading for the door.

John blocked the door with his huge body, pinning her with a serious look. "I have something to ask you."

Again, Annie's big eyes stared back at him. He took that as his cue to continue.

"Can I come back here after the show?"

"I.." Annie began to answer, her brow furrowing. What was he really asking? "Sure. Do you want to grab something and bring it back up?"

"That sounds perfect," he answered before kissing her forehead and heading out the door.

Annie followed him slowly, meeting up with Nattie in the hall. She decided to catch a ride with her, letting John get some guy time in.

The show went by exceptionally fast, with Annie getting her first shot at hosting a live event. She felt pretty at ease, pretending it was just a stage like any other that she'd MC'd for in high school and college.

When she made it back to the hotel, John was already waiting outside her door. He gave her one of his thousand watt smiles that flashed his dimples and she had to fight not to melt. Opening the door, she held it open for him to bring their takeout inside.

"Is it okay if I jump in the shower first?" Annie asked. It had been a hellishly long day and a hot shower sounded marvelous.

"I'll get everything set up. Take your time."

Annie gave him a small smile before grabbing her things and heading for the bathroom. After a quick shower, she came out wearing a baggy pair of sleep pants and a huge t-shirt. She toweled off her hair as she sat next to John on the couch and tried to figure out what he was watching.

"Is this…Are we really watching _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days_?" she asked in disbelief, giving him a dry look.

"Yes," he deadpanned, giving her an entirely too serious look. She gave him a sideways look before grabbing the plate he'd made for her and settling into the cushions. They ate in silence for the most part, both focused on the movie.

Annie leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. It seemed they had finally found a comfortable rhythm as far as interacting intimately went. She nuzzled his shoulder without thinking, taking in the soft scent of his body wash.

John pulled her closer, settling her on his lap for the second night in a row. She stared at him like a deer in headlights before he pulled her down for a kiss. Unthinkingly, she molded herself to him, letting him lead them. He was by far the more experienced of them.

John's large hands stroked up and down her sides, paying close attention to her ribs. She whimpered as his hands snaked their way under her shirt, edging just under her breasts before moving away.

After a few more strokes, Annie couldn't take it anymore. She broke their kiss and hid her face against his neck.

"John, please," she breathed softly before nipping gently at his shoulder. His hands inched up slowly until he cupped her small breasts fully. He groaned as Annie's hips jerked on their own accord. Without a second thought, he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Propping himself up, he stared down at her before tugging her shirt up and off. His head dipped down to nuzzle against her smooth skin. Annette's back arched toward him. She felt like a woman possessed.

John kissed across her collar bone before taking her right nipple into his mouth. Annie's body responded beautifully to his ministrations, her back bowing even more. He slowly stroked down her side before rubbing her through the material of her sleep pants.

Annette's eyes flew open. Without any warning, she pushed herself away from him. Her heart was pounding as she scrambled to find her shirt. John looked at her in disbelief.

"Annette, what's wrong?"

She couldn't stop the anger she felt coursing through her, so she shrugged him off. If she opened her mouth, she'd just say something they'd both regret.

"Hey," she still wouldn't look at him. Instead, she pulled her shirt on and stood, squaring her shoulders like she expected him to come at her. "Were we going too fast?"

Annette shook her head. Her body was tense, shaking, her adrenaline pumping. She really wished she had something to lash out at to keep her from lashing out at John.

John took in her stance, her glassy eyes. She was scared. She was trying to hide it by acting tough, but she was frightened out of her mind.

Unbidden, a few tears slipped down her cheeks as she realized how insane she must seem to him. It was only a matter of time before this side of herself came shining through and now he was going to leave. She scrubbed at the tears, pissed at herself for crying in front of him.

He took a step toward her and she took a step back. "Baby, you gotta talk."

"I.." she shook her head again, "No."

"No what?"

"Just… I shouldn't have," she said in a rush. "I'm sorry."

John grit his teeth. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, just tell me what the hell I did wrong."

"It's not you," Annie confessed. "It's all me. I thought.."

John chanced another step toward her while she searched for her words. "You can tell me, Annie."

She looked at him with tear filled eyes and shook her head. She couldn't tell him. It'd make them look at her differently, treat her differently. John suddenly crossed the distance between them and pulled her into a tight embrace. She couldn't stop the sobs that wracked her body.

John sat back on the bed and held her as she cried herself out. He tried to calm her down as best he could.

"I can't make it better until you talk to me, baby," he whispered against her ear. She pulled away to look him in the eye and he thumbed away a few fresh tears.

"I don't want to push my problems on you," she admitted quietly, picking at the soft material of his shirt. He stole a soft kiss from her.

"Whatever it is, I can handle it," he reassured her, and she let out a tiny sigh.

"Yes, we were going to fast," she finally conceded. "I feel bad for leading you on."

John tucked her head under his chin and sighed. "That's all you had to say."

"I didn't want you to be mad at me."

"You weren't leading me on, and I'm not mad at you, Ann," John told her softly. "I should probably go, though."

Annie pulled back and saddled him with a pleading look. "Please, don't. I feel terrible for asking you this, but can you stay, even if it's just until I fall asleep?"

How could he deny her? "Let me run to my room and grab my stuff. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

She peeled herself off of him and let him up. John took his time getting to his room. When he finally made it back, it was half past midnight. Annie still sat in the same spot that he'd left her.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower and change."

She nodded, climbing up the bed and getting under the covers. After changing, he flicked off the bedside lamp and crawled in next to her. Annie came to him willingly, her cool touch a balm on his water warmed skin.

"I'm sorry, John," she whispered into the darkness.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Annie," he told her as he kissed the top of her dark head. They fell into a comfortable silence, not unlike the one from earlier that afternoon. Despite their little speed bump, this felt right. Even Annie had to admit to herself that she felt at peace. The soft sounds of their breathing soon lulled them both to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I make too many revisions and second guess myself a lot. I also really dislike this chapter. Reviews and Critiques welcome.<strong>


End file.
